In typical enterprise systems, an enterprise server connects to a back-end resource, such as an application, data server, or service provider, in response to a request from a device of a user. In many instances, the back-end resource requires authentication in order to fulfill the request, and the request may be queued or ignored until authentication has been completed. Briefly, requiring authentication prior to fulfilling requests may incur substantial unwanted delay. Such delays may be exacerbated for requests fulfilled using multiple back-end resources as authentication must be completed with each individual back-end resource.